Christmas Surprises
by marissa275
Summary: A Christmas Eve night full of surprises for everyone.. Good surprises of course. It's Christmas after all. (One shot) (Connected to the DoD Series)


Merry Christmas! I hope everyone has a good holiday.

* * *

 ** _Christmas Eve: Dec. 24_** , **_2012 11:00 P.M._**

I smiled to myself as I put the second batch of sugar cookies into the oven. I had to many things to do tonight so I didn't get to watch Randy, John, Eve, Ted, and Cody on Raw. Chelle, Ryse, and Chelle's and John's daughter, Kaia, were with me at mine and Randy's house.

"How's the cookies?" Ryse asks as she enters the kitchen.

"I don't know. Eat one." I reply. "Where's Chelle at?"

"Taking care of baby Kaia."

"The mom life."

"Hey." Ryse says. "That'll be you in six months."

I looked down at my small baby bump. "Yep…" I frowned. "What if Randy can't be here for Christmas ever? What if somehow I can't? What if we can't have the family together as a whole?" My eyes start to water.

Ryse pulls me into a hug. "I don't think that will happen. Your dad would probably let Randy off. You should've just said something so he could have been here tonight."

I sigh. "Yeah. I should've."

Chelle walks in. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah…just pregnancy hormones."

"Okay. Want me to start making the icing?"

"Yes please."

Ryse and I start working on using the cookie cutters the cut out the next batch.

She smiles at me. "So…are you gonna tell us the baby's gender yet or do we have to wait until you tell Randy?"

"I'm telling Randy first." I say. "It's his Christmas gift."

"Okay."

The oven timer goes off and Ryse takes out the second batch.

I put in the next one. "I'll make sure to tell you as soon as I tell him."

"Okay."

"If you need anything," Chelle says. "I'm here to help."

I smile. "Okay."

"Can I have a cookie?"

"Sure. Ryse had one earlier."

"Thanks." She grabs a cookie as the doorbell rings. "It's 11:30 at night on Christmas Eve. Who's at the door?"

The doorbell rings again.

"I'll get it." Ryse says.

I hear her open the door.

"It's 11:30." She says. "What the hell are you doing? You're gonna wake up the baby."

"Well that's not how I expected my fiance to greet me on Christmas Eve." I hear.

"Ted! I missed you."

I enter the living room. Chelle follows.

"Who's at the door?" Chelle asks.

"It's Ted." I reply.

"Oh. Hi, Ted!"

He enters. "Hi, Chelle." He looks at me. "And there's my bro for life…with a little baby bump too. Aw…do I get a hug?"

I hug him. "Hi. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

Ted gets shoved over some.

"Are you gonna give me room to walk in?"

"Shut up, Eve. You had plenty of room."

Eve walks in. She puts down her bags and hugs me. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." I say.

Chelle leaves to go check on the cookies.

"Bro," Ted says. "We got a surprise for you outside. Come on."

"Don't make her go outside." Eve says.

"Shut up. Come on, Rissa."

"Can I put my coat and shoes on?" I ask.

"Of course."

I slip them on real quick. Ted helps me walk outside due to the ice on the ground. I quickly realized my surprise.

"Randy." I said quietly and smiled.

He turned around and saw me and Ted. "Damn it, Ted. I told you to wait on me to come in. And you made her fucking walk outside on the ice. She's twelve weeks pregnant with my kid. Damn it."

Randy grabs his bags, but he drops them next to me and Ted.

"You can carry my bags, DiBiase." Randy says. "I don't trust you to walk my wife back in."

Randy guides me back into the house. "Eve, why'd you let him take Rissa outside?"

"I didn't." She replied. "He doesn't listen."

"Whatever." He takes a sniff and looks at me. "Sweetheart, do I smell sugar cookies?"

"Yes you do." I smile. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

Randy takes me to the kitchen. "Chelle, do you need help with the icing?"

"No." She replies. "It's fine. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas. John will be here with Cody in a few minutes."

Chelle smiles. "Do you mind taking over for me?"

Randy looks at me. "I think me and the wife can handle it. Go see John."

"Thanks." She leaves the kitchen.

I start icing cookies. Randy does too.

"I missed you." He says. "Sorry I couldn't make it to the sonogram."

"It's okay. I understand."

He gives me his newest T-shirt in his size after we're done. "Merry Christmas. I wore this one."

I smile. "Merry Christmas. Grab a couple cookies. I gotta give you something upstairs."

He grabs a couple cookies and we head upstairs greeting John and Cody before heading up. I take him to our room and shut the door.

We sit down on the bed. He pulls out mistletoe.

"Can I have a kiss?" He asks.

I kiss him. "There you go." I pull out the sonogram pictures. "Merry Christmas, Babe."

"That's our kid?" He says as he looks through the pictures.

"Yep. That's our son."

He smiles. "We're having a boy?"

"We're having a boy."

Randy leads me downstairs. "Guess what, Guys?"

They look at us. "We're having a boy. Now get your asses to bed it's 12:30."

I laugh at Randy and kiss him.


End file.
